Tear the wall down
by Stripes93
Summary: The Berlin Wall is coming down and the two sides of Germany are finally reunited! And they couldn't be more happier. *Slight Germancest*


How long had it been since they put that wall up? Ten years? Fifteen? One hundred? Gilbert had lost count by now. It seemed like that wall riddled with grafitti and profanity had always been there, blocking him from the only thing-no...not thing. Person. The only person that's ever truly mattered to him-besides old fritz that is. How long had it been since he'd last seen his brother? Did he have blond hair or white like him? Were his eyes blue or green? It had been so long the details were slipping away. Or...maybe this dissolved thing was finally getting to him.

Gilbert cracked a smirk, no humor within it. Yeah, that was it. He was getting old and it was finally going to his head. "Verdammt," he muttered, laying back on his couch. It wouldn't be too long before he ended up like Germany's friend Japan, back hurting and having to watch his diet.

The former nation rolled his eyes then closed them momentarily before someone rushed in the house. "Gilbert! Gilbert!" He called, running over to the man and shaking him in case he was asleep.  
>"What?" he growled, cracking a scarlet eye open.<br>"The wall!" The person was bright eyed and Gilbert couldn't even imagine what could have him so excited about that damn wall. "Its coming down!" The white haired man sat up quickly, ignoring the blood rushing to his head. What had he just said?  
>"What?" he said, eyes wide.<br>"Come see!" And with that he ran back out, leaving the former nation to gape at the empty space in front of him.

Immediately Gilbert hopped up and ran out the door, disbelief coated on his face. The streets were flooded with people, everyone saying something about the wall and the word 'down' being repeated. _'Its impossible,'_ he thought, shoving pass people to get there quickly. They had to be mistaken! _'Imposs-'_ the thought was cut short as he saw it. The wall was being torn down, people climbing over it, hitting at it with pick axes, and mallets, and...was that someone going at it with an ice pick? "Wha..." This was...amazing! Crazy but amazing! People scrambled all over the large wall, trying to get it down anyway they could! He felt the urge to go up to it and start whacking at it himself! Where was a giant hammer when you needed it?

"Gilbert!" He whipped his head around as he heard his name. "Gilbert! Bruder!"

"Ludwig!" He started to run through the large crowd, pushing people down with out a care in the world. He knew that voice! It had been years yet he remembered it as though it was just this morning he had heard it.

"Gilbert!" Moving fast the albino spotted a blond head bobbing through the crowd.

"Ludwig!" With a cry he flung himself at the man, wrapping his arms around him.

"Bruder," Ludwig mumbled, returning the hug. "I've missed you," It was rare for either of the brothers to show any type of emotion but this...this reuinion was long coming. Gilbert looked into his brother's blue eyes, the words on the tip of his tongue before he felt lips crash into his. There was so much ferocity in that kiss that it could only come from Ludwig.

They held that kiss for what felt like hours, the crowd parting around them like the red sea. Gilbert dipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth, a faint taste of beer and wurst coating his tongue. It was the sweetest tast he had known. Before Gil knew it there were tears in his eyes, running down his cheeks but he didn't care! He finally had his brother back! "Don't you ever leave me again," he mumbled against his brother's lips, wipping the tears off his cheeks.

"As long as you don't leave me," Ludwig mumbled in return and the two pulled away, smiles on their faces.

"Deal," Gilbert whispered, grabbing onto the blond's hand then raised it up. They joined in the cheers and raced others to the wall, climbing up with the many others and each faced the side of their country they had missed. They watched as family's reunited, children hugged their parents, and lovers kissed. Gilbert wiped the tears off his face once more then pulled his brother closer to him. "Bruder?"

"Hm?" Ludwig mubled. The white haired nation then broke out into a manical smile that split his face. He looked manic and crazy and...so much like the Gilbert that he had missed!

"Let's tear this wall down!" He shouted, others beginning a chant of 'tear the wall down'. Ludwig chuckled at him then smirked.

"Let's do it,"

* * *

><p><em>AN: And this is what happens when I start texting myself! I got bored and this idea popped in my head. Probably not the only one that's done this before but I couldn't help myself. These two are adorable aren't they? First Germancest story! =D Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Fail? Comments are appreciated. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
